Foul Play in Funland
Characters *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Velma Dinkley *Fred "Freddie" Jones *Daphne Blake *Sarah Jenkins Synopsis The gang anticipate the opening of a new theme park while clam collecting on a nearby beach. But when the theme parks lights come on and the rides start running, they try to find out who is doing it... Plot While clam hunting Shaggy tells Scooby-Doo he is the first 'clam hunting dog' he has seen, even though doesn't care for the clams from that area. When they explore the theme park for the first time things go smoothly, Then the gang split up to search for clues. Fred and the girls, stop at a game booth Kocking down the Bottles, and Fred said "I use to be good at this." He tosses the ball and knocks over all the bottles and wins a prize, which shows right after the bottles are knocked down, as he turn back to the girls and gives his them the prize, the bottles are ready for another toss. The booth attendant said he had better pay for the game. As Fred paid for the game and the cash machine shows the price, while the group looks on in surprise. Meanwhile Scooby-Doo and Shaggy look for clues and something to eat. They stop at a lunch stand and order food, which comes quite quickly. While stopping at a game booth in which Shaggy tries to lift the hammer to hit the bell and win a prize. He didn't do very well, then Scooby-Do say "my turn" He uses his tail and hits the bell. Shaggy says "you must have the strongest tail." A hand takes the hammer and and knocks off the bell. After, Scooby-Doo sees a man like thing going quite fast, Shaggy says he was moving like a "torpedoe man", while they are watching the park appears to turn off as the gang get back together. They decide to tell the keepers of the island and theme park what has happened who acted like nothing was wrong. The gang think something is funny so they head back to the beach and wait to see if the theme park is going to start running again. After an hour or so they hear it start up but oddly everything is running backwards while the music and rides are running quite fast. The cotton candy machine is running all over the place. When they try to track the "torpedoe man" he moves to fast for them to catch. The gang then try to make an electric go-cart go faster. As the men guys work on it, Scooby-Doo and Velma get ready to go, it starts and soon bumps over a power cord, causing Velma to loose her glasses and they can't stop to retrieve them. Velma while having trouble seeing thinks "topedro man' is a traffic cop and turn right, he then follows and them to a railway croossing where they hear a train. Velma and Scooby make it over the crossing but the robot becomes stuck. This wild ride ends when the duo runs into the mass of cotton candy as the go-cart runs out of power. Scooby-Doo is seen licking all the cotton candy off of himself; this is used in the end credits shown during the first season of the show. Locations * Island where the new theme park is going to be opening * Caretakers place and workshop. Category:Scooby-Doo Where are You! Category:Link Fix Category:Image Required